1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable door system for use in connection with returning to a nearly closed position a door that has been opened. The retractable door system of the present invention has particular utility in connection with permitting small animals to pass through a doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable door and tethering systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566 to Daniels discloses portable tethering system centered around a retractable leash cartridge. The disclosure of Daniels however, fails to disclose a tethering system for attachment to a door for indoor use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,478 to Regnier discloses a ratcheted based system for closing sliding glass doors. Although the device of the Regnier patent discloses a system for closing a door, it cannot provide means for leaving that door partially open to permit pet traffic there through.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,938 to Bundschuh discloses an automatic retraction device for panels such as windows or doors. Although the device of the Bundschuh patent discloses a system for closing a door or window, it cannot provide means for leaving that door partially open to permit pet traffic there through.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,638 to Jessup et al. discloses a retractor device for doors with a brake. Although the device of the Jessup patent discloses a system for gently closing a door, it cannot provide means for leaving that door partially open to permit pet traffic there through.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,227 to Matthews discloses retractor device for doors with a compensating brake. Although the device of the Matthews patent discloses a system for closing a door, it cannot provide means for leaving that door partially open to permit pet traffic there through.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,758 to Ogawa et at disclose a sliding door closure. Although the device of the Ogawa patent discloses a system for closing a door, it cannot provide means for leaving that door partially open to permit pet traffic there through.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable door system that is placed over a conventional door and attaches to a doorframe allowing for the door to remain nearly closed but also allowing for pet traffic. The prior art of Daniels makes no provision for a etractable system that attaches to a door to control pet traffic. The prior art of Regnier, Bundschuh, Jessup et at, Matthews, and Ogawa et at each make no provision for leaving a door partially open to permit pet traffic through the door.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved retractable door system, which can be used to pet traffic while retaining the privacy of a closed door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the retractable door system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing pet traffic but also retaining the privacy of a nearly closed door for the pet owner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of retractable door system present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved retractable door system which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a nearly closing an open door which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the retractable door system present invention essentially comprises: a catch knob; a housing; a retractable cord anchored within the housing at one end and having means for attaching to the catch knob at an opposite end; and a cord retracting means located within the housing for retracting the cord within the housing thereby pulling nearly closed an open door.
The housing unit preferably comprises a circular unit for housing the cord retracting means and two rectangular extensions that hold the housing securely to a door and prevent the door from closing completely. The cord retracting means is preferably a spring-loaded roller. The retractable cord is preferably a waxed nylon cord. The catch knob is preferably a nail, hook or plastic molded projection. The catch knob is preferably secured to a doorframe by an adhesive, glue, nail or screw. The means for attaching the cord to the catch knob is preferably a plastic loop that fits securely over the catch knob.
In a second embodiment, the retractable door system may optionally further comprise a pad on the portion of the housing contacting a doorframe when the door is placed in a nearly closed position or a pad on the portion of the housing contacting a door.
In a third embodiment, the retractable door system may optionally further comprise means for adjusting the tension of the retractable cord. Preferably, the means for adjusting the tension of the retractable cord is a wing nut, where the housing unit comprises means for securing the wing nut, such as a threaded portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include variations of the retractable door system such as different shapes, sizes and colors of the housing, cord and knob, different lengths and types of cords, knobs and housings of different materials. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retractable door system that has all of the advantages of the prior art retractable door systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retractable door system, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retractable door system, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved retractable door system, which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such retractable door system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that permits opening a door a few inches to let small animals pass through a doorway while returning the door to a very nearly closed position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that permits pet traffic but also retains the privacy of a nearly closed door.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system the permits pet traffic without disturbing the pet owner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that is adjustable and easily removable when not needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that will fit on any conventional door and doorframe.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that allows hallway doors to become passable for an animal while hiding food, water bowls, litter boxes, or the like from view.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system that may work for heavy or lightweight doors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system in numerous color, size, and shape variations to match any household decor or doorframe size and shape.
Still even another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable door system for use by parents of small children that tend to leave doors open.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.